1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in cooking utensils, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pan for facilitating the baking of pizza, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior art
Pizza normally comprises a substantially flat circular crust having a plurality of selected ingredients, such as cheese, meat, onions, tomatoes, and the like, placed on the upper surface thereof. The pizza is usually cooked or baked by placing the crust of the pizza either on a cookie sheet or directly on the cooking surface or rack of the oven, or the like, wherein the pizza is being prepared. Neither of these pizza cooking methods is entirely satisfactory, however, since in order to produce the best end result for the cooked or baked pizza and to obtain an even baking thereof, the central portion of the pizza must receive more heat than the outer edges thereof. The cooking of the pizza directly on the bar over rack applies the heat substantially equally and simultaneously to the entire area of the pizza, as does the cooking of the pizza on a cookie sheet, or the like. Thus, the disadvantages of the present methods of preparing or baking pizza will be readily apparent.
There have been attempts to solve cooking problems of this type, such as shown in the Jackson et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,365; Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,846; Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 1,781,302; Harriss et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,839; Wolff U.S. Pat. No. 2,413,204; Lebherz U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,719; Kian U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,719 and the Power U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,591.
The Power patent is particularly directed to a pan for facilitating the baking of pizza, and includes a plurality of relatively large apertures spaced over the cooking surface of the pan and provides a specific ratio of surface area to void areas. This structure has certain disadvantages in that it is difficult to achieve a consistency for the baked crust of the pizza. If the baking is sufficient for achieivng a desired "doneness" or browning of the crust portion supported by the closed surface areas, then the areas of the crust open to the apertures is overcooked. Conversely, if the baking is sufficient for achieving a desired "doneness" of the crust portions open to the apertures, then the remaining portions of the crust may be undercooked. In either event, the appearance of the baked crust is usually spotty and unattractive, which is a detriment not only to the appearance of the food product, but also to the overall edible nature of the pizza.